Youth-Entized!
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris gets Youth-entized in the beginning. Aviva gets euthentized at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Aviva spinned into the garage with a big smile on her face, "Kratt brothers!" She sang.

Chris and Martin jerked up from the floor, playing with a board of checkers with a box of crackers. Every time a brother jumped the opponent's peg, he ate the cracker... The problem was that the checker pieces were lost... So Chris used animal crackers and Martin used saline crackers instead of buying a new board.

Aviva smiled, "I got an invention that both of you would surely love!"

Chris jumped up and said, "What is it?"

Martin followed after and gripped his brother, "Yeah! Tell us!"

Aviva got in between Chris and Martin and took each of their arms and led them to the HQ, "I have been working on this invention for a good while. And I come to the conclusion, you both would love to use it."

Chris smiled, "Enough of the explaining and more of the showing!"

Aviva stepped into the HQ and stood in front of a grey box, "Ta-Da!"

Chris and Martin stood dumbfounded, "What? It's a box."

Aviva smiled, "It's more than just a box. Right here are the controls. It only had a timespan between one to twelve hours. This control here has a creature's power..." You can see the Brothers' faces glow, "This here shows what power the animal has that you would like. And this here control is the button that after you choose the timespan, the creature, and the creature's power, it is pressed. You remain a human, but with that necessary power! No creature power suit!"

Martin beamed, "Awesome! Who goes first?"

Chris said, "You go, Martin!"

Martin frowned, "No, you go!"

Chris crossed his arms and smiled, "This could be a change of the century, my dear brother. You are the eldest."

Martin ug his hands into his pockets and pulled out different length straws, "Whoever draws the shortest, goes first."

Koki made a face, "Why were straws in your pockets?"

Martin shrugged his shoulders, "In case I want a drink. You pick first, Chris. We draw until the last straw is picked up."

So each brother grabbed a straw. Finally, Chris drew the last straw and both brothers' extended their hands... Chris was left with a short straw. Martin grinned, "Good luck, little brother!"

Chris was very shocked, "Okay... Let's see here," He looked at the machine. For some reason he was nervous. He decided, "I want one hour... Just for safety measures. And a system of keeness of eyesight with the osprey... Okay... Aviva?"

Aviva stepped up, still smiling proud, "Step into the machine. When you're ready, I'll press the button!"

Chris pressed in the machine and the door was pressed shut. Chris could hear his friends and brother chattering, wondering if he was ready to try the new invention.

"Ready, I guess..."

Aviva fingered and pressed the button, "Here we go!"

Chris felt his body changed all over. He thought highly of what was going on. He opened his eyes which changed drastically.

Once the operation was finished, the door bursted open, pouring smoke into the Tortuga. Everyone was coughing. Aviva said, after a period of coughing, "That wasn't supposed to - CHRISTOPHER KRATT!"

Martin waved the smoke out before the alarms go off. He took a look into the machine and said, "Aviva... I don't think he has osprey eyesight..."

Koki and Jimmy poke their heads in the machine. Laura stood next to Martin. The smoke cleared to Chris, not his usual self, but a six-month-old baby.

Aviva gasped, "What?! How could the invention malfunction like that?! I was expecting a malfunction like wings instead of arms, but a baby!"

Laura died over Chris nad picked him up, "I didn't know your brother was gorgous, Martin!"

Martin smiled, "He was and still is... HEY! He is my baby brother!"

Chris, though a baby, still had his twenty-five-year-old mind in this six-month-old body. As Laura died over him, he tried to push away from his brother's girlfriend. Instantly the baby cried out.

Aviva turned from scare to a mother, "Laura! You're hurting him!"

Laura craddled Chris in her arms. The poor Kratt brother whined as he tried to fight his way. He lost grip of Laura's arms and started to fall. Luckily, Koki caught him... but the cuddling wasn't over, "Aw! He is so cute! I wish he could stay like this forever!"

Chris groaned and cooed as a baby. He thought, 'Seriously! I wanted to have eyesight and instead I am charming! Someone save me!'

Aviva said, "Koki... I don't think Chris likes to cuddled that much."

Jimmy Z took a big bite of pizza, "Well, at least we have one Kratt brother to control. The other one is just a baby and not that bad."

Chris had feelings even transformed as a baby. He started crying instantly. Martin took his little... I mean little... brother and babied him all over again, "Why are you crying?"

Chris was still upset. Martin put Chris in the animal crib and said, "Go on, baby brother. Play!"

Instead, Chris rolled to his side and crawled to the corner. Martin smiled, "It'll be a while. But come on, Laura! No distractions for dating!"

Chris jerked around and cried again. Koki and Jimmy joked, "We'll get the baby stuff!"

Aviva was left alone in the Tortuga. Her tissues were all over the place, "Oh, CK! How come I am the only person upset?"

Chris cried out in grief.

Aviva frowned, "Well, except you, of course. I mean, look! You're a baby and had to face life all over again. There's no fountain of youth and I think I just invented a Machine of Youth! Oh, CK! I am so sorry!"

Chris crawlled to Aviva. Aviva smiled, knowing that Chris had forgiven her. She picked up the six-month-old and sat in her chair and cuddled him gently, "Even as a baby, you will cause twice as much trouble."

Chris made a face and thought, "Really? Thanks for the encouragement! I got the gang dating and getting me... Oh, no! Diapers! Am I that bad?!"

Aviva realized that Chris had thoughts racing, "You still have your regular mind? No baby has ever done this, that I can remember."

Chris groaned, 'Because - Babies don't talk and think! So I am the only prized baby that can talk and think in my head. Thanks a lot Martin for the shortest straw! If he turned into a baby, I would have been the big brother! Ha! Too late... Uh, oh.'

Koki came running in, "I got diapers!"

Chris screamed as a baby. Aviva never seen Chris so annoying! She took hold of the baby and said, "Koki! A little quieter! He's very sensitive now."

Koki smiled as she put the bags down, "I got bottles, clothes, diapers, socks, shoes, food, everything that a little baby like him would need."

Aviva cried, "Koki! Chris had the timespan for an hour! He'll be human in no time!"

Koki looked at the clock, "Gee... Time is slow. That won't be until one P.M. Well, someone needs a bath. i got a baby tub."

Chris stared at Koki with his huge baby eyes. He thought, 'Are you kidding?!'

Koki reached to grab Chris, but Aviva turned her shoulder, "No, Koki. Chris is my responsibily! I made him like this and I will take care of him until he's back."

Chris thought as he rolled his eyes, 'Great... I got girls fighting over me, not for handsomeness, but for Baby Charm.'

Aviva retreated to Chris' bedroom and picked up the old college blanket. Chris saw the blanket coming and reached the air for it. Aviva covered the little baby with it and carefully picked him back up, "Okay, Chris. I need your help. I need this one hour to pass quick."

Chris felt his baby body desiring to sleep. With one of his tiny hands gripping Aviva and the other gripping the blanket, he fell asleep silently. Aviva chuckled as she stared in the face of her close friend, "Okay, you pass your hour quick, I'll keep myself busy."


	2. Chapter 2

Martin and Laura came back from lunch, stuffed and happy. Chris was in a new found crib, just about to wake up from his baby nap. He pushed his arms over him and thought, 'Wow! Babies really get rest.' He looked at the clock, and gasped a baby sigh, 'It's three o' clock! I must be a human again!' The baby tried to stand up. A scream made Chris walk backwards. He hit his baby head against the railings as Aviva came to receive the crying baby, "CK... You're not human... You're still a baby!"

Chris hugged Aviva's neck and cried softly. He looked over to see his BIG brother coming in. Chris hid his face, ashamed.

"Where's my baby brother?"

Aviva jerked Chris away, "This isn't a good time, Martin... I think Chris is staying a baby... staying liek this until he regrows into adulthood."

Martin gasped, "What?! Is it terribly possible?!"

Aviva looked at the machine, "I have tried to fix it, but the smoke ashed the wires, which probably malfunctioned the wiring as well as the system. I am afraid, it will take a good long while to get it fixed. So that means -"

Martin finished the sentence, "My parents will have to take care of Chris all over again!"

Aviva held Chris close to her breasts and said, "No. He still has the mind of a twenty-five-year-old. I think he was cooperate with us."

Chris realized his friends were ditching him. He pushed Aviva away as Aviva put him in the pen. Chris started to cry softly, but that was just the beginning.

That evening, Aviva filled a bottle with some warm milk. Chris was still in the pen grabbing several animal chew toys and throwing them aside, giving himself space. Aviva scooped the baby up with one arm and carried him to her chair. Chris was quite shocked that she was still there for him, but Aviva proved to be a mother, even if her friend had to start over.

Chris took the bottle and listened to Aviva chant a little to him, as though he could understand, which he did. The Tortuga was dark, except for Aviva's dimmed desklight, which lighted the girl and the baby. Chris yawned slightly as the bottle was taken away for him to get breath. Aviva smiled and said, "You are so sweet. I would never pass you up for anything. I rather be a mother to you, then, have your old mother (Not to be mean or anything) put up with you starting life all over again. I'm so sorry, Chris..."

Chris looked at Aviva with his tired brown eyes. Aviva smiled as she finished, "I know you have forgiven me, I wish you could tell me."

Chris finished his milk and yawned. Aviva lay the empty bottle on her desk and cuddled Chris closer to her, wanting him to feel her sorrow. Chris cuddled closer to Aviva and feel asleep minutes later...

Zach tuned in that late to see if the Tortuga was safe to steal more inventions. But seeing Aviva walking aroundwith a baby blanket, holding a baby in her arms, made him shocked, "Smarty pants got a baby? Who was she hanging around with? Surely I would have noticed earlier. It could the Wild Ratts themselves! I knew blue boy and green guy was sneaking around at times! I must be thinking nuts, but... What? Zachbots! Raise the volume!"

The zachbots raised the volume and Zach heard his answers. Aviva put Chris in the crib and said, "See you in the morning, CK. I will make sure no one will overcraddle you like everyone was doing to you. I know you are Martin's baby brother, but he overactted." The baby cooed as it lost his grip of Aviva's hair.

Zach dropped his jaw, "Green Guy's a baby again? How did she do that?!"

Aviva went to the machine and stood at it, very ashamed. She covered the machine without Chris watching her, "I can't let Chris anywhere near it, or else he would be younger... I have to get this fixed..."

Zach smiled, "A new invention? Makes a human young again! Yes! Zachbots! Get my ship ready! We're going to steal Aviva's Machine which Green Guy a baby! We will see that I can make the Wild Ratts babies! I will return them to their parents, shocked and distressed, then, then, the Tortuga will be mine!" He laughed evilly as his robots rolled to the ship and got it ready for their master.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris woke up first and started crying, crying for attention. Martin rolled in his sleeping bag, "Oh, Chris! You don't have to cry!"

Chris wanted attention for the day. He didn't feel different. Aviva yawned as she crawled from her hammock. Chris reached out his arms towards his 'mother', wanting some morning love that a baby wanted. Aviva smiled and picked Chris up and sat in her chair and cradled him in her nightgown, "I can't get sleep now because of my own mistake!"

Martin stood up and smiled, "You make a perfect mother, Aviva. Need anything?"

"Your mother..."

Martin froze in fright. He could imagine his mother. In the silent of the Tortuga, Chris' baby sounds filled the silence. Everyone was too quiet to say anything.

Chris climbed up to hug Aviva. He didn't want to go away. He opened his eyes and saw the corner barren. He jerked and cried and pointed. Aviva looked and said, "What's the mat- Oh, my gosh! The invention! It's gone!"

Martin looked and saw the invention gone... The blanket lay idle on the floor, "Uh, Aviva... The only source to bring Chris back to us, is gone!"

Aviva jumped up, Chris fell from her grip. Martin grabbed his brother from the dangerous floor. Chris held on to Martin's shirt collar and cried out in fear.

"Chris... What's wrong, little guy?"

"MARTIN WILLIAM KRATT!"

Martin turned white, "Uh, oh... Mom..."

Linda and William stared at Martin. Chris stared at his own parents. He wondered what they were thinking. Linda cried, "How could you?!"

William frowned at his son, "What's the point? Couldn't wait?"

"Dad... Mom! I can explain! He isn't my son!"

William raised his hand, "It proves it. He looks like you, Martin!"

Martin looked at Chris... His hair was a tannish color now, not brown, "But?"

"Shut up! You made a baby and denying it!"

Laura cried, "Martin and I didn't make the baby!"

Linda frowned, "Shut up, both of you. You are not responsible of taking care of the child. We'll take it to the orphanage."

Martin screamed, "MOM! NO!"

Chris screamed. Aviva grabbed Chris and Chris shushed right up... Big mistake!

William saw the reaction, "Martin..."

"What?"

"You cheated your own girlfriend!"

Martin stared at Aviva, who stared at him with scare in her eyes. Chris hid his face in Aviva's night gown. Martin answered, "No... Mom, no..."

William stamped towards Aviva and took the child from Aviva's arms. Aviva cried, "CHRIS!"

William stopped and turned, "Where is your brother, anyway?"

Martin gulped, "In your arms..."

William frowned, "Funny. You cheated and he's gone! I can't trust you anymore! Get out of my face!"

Martin backed away, upset, "What?! That's my brother! That's your son! The invention... oh, I forgot! It's gone!"

"Shut up, Martin," Answered Linda, holding on to Chris, "We can't take care of him and we won't allow him to be with you in the sight of your girlfriend! We'll drop him in an orphanage."

Aviva cried, "CHRISTOPHER!"

Chris cried out as he reached for his friends. Everyone was quiet as the parents left with Chris over their shoulder, crying.


	4. Chapter 4

William signed the paperwork as the woman took Chris from Linda. Chris was crying seriously now. The woman's touch was rough and scary. Something wasn't right.

William said, "Thank-you! Make sure he goes to a good family."

"I will," Said the woman. Chris jerked up, it had a robot tone in her voice. He looked at his mother as she linked her husband and walked away from the place. As the couple disappeared, the woman turned from a human into a robot.

'ZACHBOT!' Thought Chris. He screamed as the Zachbot dropped him in the robot's body. Chris got tangled in the wires. He was afraid. He felt the machine moving. He realized that the machine wasn't gone by mistake, 'Zach must have stolen the machine and contacted Mom and Dad somehow!'

Finally, light dawned on Chris. He opened his eyes and saw Zach before him. Chris screamed in terror. Zach laughed, "Got you, Green Guy! Look at you, so defendless."

Chris tried to move away, but Zach took him by the baby's leg and said, "Quick, aren't you."

Chris thought, 'You shouldn't hold a baby like this!'

Zach dropped the baby in a pen and laughed, "I am going to zap all your friends into tiny babies and give them back to their parents. Why? So I can have no distractions and no Wild Ratts stopping me when I have the Tortuga to myself!"

Chris screamed. He looked over while Zach was laughing and saw the big screen. He knew he had to get his friends. He couldn't talk, but surely his surroundings will spark their attention.

Zach left the room to get more Zachbots ready. Chris crawled out of the pen and crawled as fast as he could to the screen. A few times he hid, thinking Zach was coming. But he managed to get closer to the keyboard. Surprisingly, he found the Wild Kratts Button and reached to press it.

Aviva was sitting alone in her chair, feeling miserable, like the time she lost her birdie by that caracal. Martin and Laura knew they were innocent, but didn't speak to each other for some doubt. Koki and Jimmy sat at their desks, working quietly.

Finally, Zach's emblem showed up on the screen. Martin sighed, "Let's answer... I feel like leaving this place."

Aviva pressed the button, "Maybe he's hacking!"

But the scene showed baby Chris. Everyone hovered to the screen, "CHRIS!"

Chris was staring at his friends. Martin noticed the surroundings, "I on't think the invention is gone by mistake or Mom and Dad thinks I cheated... ZACH HAD SET IT ALL UP!"

Chris sat up and clapped his little hands. Aviva smiled at his babyish smile, knowing that he was okay. But everyone lost their smiles when Zach grabbed Chris and shut the screen off.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tortuga zoomed in Falcon City. Aviva stood, feeling like a lost mother, looking for Zach's skyscaper. Finally, it came into view. Martin couldn't believe how close Zach was with his parents just the city just before. Martin fell to his knees crying out for his brother's life, though he was a baby.

The Tortuga landed close to Zach's building. Aviva ran first into the building. Martin cried out after her, telling her that it was dangerous. But Aviva wanted Chris to come back to her... back to her arms, back to her breasts, back to her heart. But she didn't realize the danger she was putting herself into.

Zach held Chris close to his own chest. Chris was scared. Only he knew what Aviva's doom was. As she ran towards Zach, with her hands stretched out, Chris cried out in his baby voice...

Zach smiled as Aviva panted on the floor beside him, "You wish, honey, you had this baby back. But, according the orphan papers, he is now my son!"

Aviva stared at Zach, "You - You tricked his parents! You tricked us!"

Zach carried the new-found son of his to his desk and crib him. Chris was sorely different. He looked at Aviva, scared of his own life. He cried out to her like she was his mother.

Zach took a needle from the little fridge. Aviva found herself trapped. Chris stretched out his hand and cried softly.

Zachbots reached in and took Aviva by the arms. Zach inched closer. The sound of Chris crying was all she could hear. Aviva saw the needle, she wondered what was going to happen. Zach blocked her view of Chris and inserted the point in her arm...

Chris cried, "STOP!"

Zach pulled back. The needle was empty. It was twenty-four hours since Chris turned into a baby. He leaped out of the crib and punched Zach and the Zachbots. Zach couldn't retain himself. Chris fell at Aviva's still body, "Aviva! Listen to me! I'm back... Back to twenty-five years old. I am no longer a six month old... Aviva, listen to me. I forgive you. It was an accident! You didn't know! Oh, please don't be like me! Speechless, only a moaner. Aviva! Listen!"

Chris' arms held the still body close to his heart. He murmured on Aviva's face, "You did this to me and I do the same to you." A soft tear fell from the compassionate Kratt brother unto the young girl's face. Chris held on to her body, and hoped she was just asleep.

"CK?"

Chris opened his eyes and saw Aviva, weak from her fall. She was looking at him with shock in her bright dove's eyes.

"Aviva... I'm back."

Aviva sat up and looked at Chris, "You are back..." Chris pulled Aviva into a hug and smiled. Aviva was crying in his shoulder, happy her friend came back to his normal state.

Martin and Laura came running in to see the young folk on the floor. Martin stopped, "Well, well. Isn't love blooming in this dark space?"

Zach got up and cried, "Gross! Get these Wild Ratts out of my building!"

Chris stood up with Martin and said with his Big Brother, "That's Wild Kratts!"

Laura smiled, "There's more to come, Zach. Not just Chris and Martin."

Aviva smiled at her sister, proud of her being Martin's to-be-bride. She exclaimed herself, "She is so right, Zach! There will be more to come!"

Martin smiled, "Two brave Guys and Two brave Girls! We make a perfect team."


End file.
